Check Yes Juliet
by Krystal.Lake
Summary: Something I came up with while listening to my favorite song by We The Kings


**A/N: Just something I came up with while listening to the BEST song EVER! These guys rock, this song rocks, and Stan/Rose rocks! Story is based around the song "Check Yes Juliet" by ****We The Kings****.**

_Check Yes Juliet_

_Are you with me_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

There she was. The most beautiful girl in the world. My Rose. My love. Rain beat against the windows of the library as she looked up at me and smiled. Her smile lit up the darkening sky. Rose motioned for me to go sit next to her, but I shook my head slowly and smiled. She had to come to me tonight.

_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

Rose stood up slowly, her reddish brown hair falling out of the sloppy ponytail she had it done up in. Her black leather stiletto boots clicked loudly on the tiled floor as she sauntered over to where I leaned on the Check-out desk. A sexy, seductive smile formed on her lips as she approached.

_Lace up your shoes_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if we give them the chance_

Rose reached me, wrapped her arms around my waist, and rested her chin against my chest. "Yes, my love?" she asked, her dreamy voice barely above a whisper.

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

"What?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow slightly. Frown lines formed across her forehead as I did the only thing she couldn't. "I can't come and see you?" I chuckled as Rose punched me lightly on the arm.

"Not this late at night, you can't," Rose joked, tugging at a loose string hanging from my shirt.

_Check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing wanting yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out, and don't tell a soul goodbye_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the countdown:_

_3, 2, 1, you fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. The sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo filled my nostrils. I sucked in a deep breath. Rose giggled, the sound sending vibrations throughout my body.

_Lace up your shoes_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if we give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

Reaching into my back pocket, I searched for the small velvet box I had kept secret these past few years. My fingers found the edge of the soft, white lining of the box. I gripped it even tighter and sucked in a deep breath.

_We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night_

_Way up high_

_The view up here is getting better with you_

_By my side_

"Stan?" Rose asked once I stepped away. She tried to keep her face blank, but I could see the rejection and betrayal in her eyes. I wanted to drop the box right then and there and comfort her. I wanted to tell her I would never leave her side and I would always be there for her. But I couldn't – not yet, anyway. There was something much more important I had to do tonight.

"Rose," I murmured, making my voice as low and irresistible as I possibly could. "Rosemarie Hathaway. I love you. I want to be with you always. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you and have little bad ass babies with you." I sunk onto one knee and pulled the box out of my back pocket.

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

Rose sucked in her breath once her eyes fell upon the white velvet and satin-lined, heart shaped box. I saw tears well up in her eyes. I unclasped the heart shaped clasp on the box and slowly opened it. The tiny diamonds stuck my hand, but I couldn't feel anything but joy and passion as I opened my mouth again.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. Will you marry me?" I asked, a small tear slipping out of the corner of my eye.

_Run baby run, don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart don't say we're no meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

_You and me_

Tears fell down Rose's cheeks like a waterfall. A small, watery smile lit up her face. "Stan," she cried. I cupped her face in my hands and looked into her eyes. "I love you so, so much!" Rose jumped to her knees and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her tears raced down my shoulder. "Of course I'll marry you!"


End file.
